


Monkee See Monkee Hear Monkee no Tell

by Ndiggold



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating game, personal edition. The Monkees and you go to  each other's  personal space and comment while on a hidden camera. Then you decide which Monkee is most  compatiable.</p><p> (Based off of that MTV show where guys look at each others rooms while they're recorded.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blue and magenta lights flicker in front of a beach illuminating myoral handbag. "Hi this is Jan!"

Gentle waves crashing down behind me and water goes over my lace up sandlesand barely touches my dark wash half pants.

Wind ruffled my green peasant top  a beige & curly ed hair, pinned to the sides.

"Welcome to Monkee  see no hear no dating. **The rules are simple, you will hang out with four  guys. They will se your rooms and other personal thighs and give their opinion while you hear ten from a control room. They won't know you're listening. Then you'll reverse roles. Finally you will chose one of them to date. When one guy is chosen his cousin replaces him."**

I smiles and walks towards the beach house, behind me. "Let's go meet the bachelors at m 1334 Beechwood!"

I  walk into t the beach house and enters a bright room with a railing above.

Davy(short, soft brow hair, brown eyes, coral fedora shirt), Micky(curly brown hair, twinkling green eyes, ruffled orange shirt) Mike(tall, neat brown hair with a green cap, green shirt with a biege suede jacket), and Peter(tall, strawberry blond hair, soft green eyes, and a ruffled blue shirt) are in the living room sitting around the instruments. "Hi guys!"

"Hey!" The guys greet with a wave. Mickey waves very enthusiastically.

"Are you guys ready to meet the girl most compatible with you?"

 "Yeah!" They all say. 

   "Ok well loft  has been built on the third  floor the contestants." Above the first railing is another railing. " **All that's left is for contestants to apply.**


	2. Chapter 2

"While we wait let's get to know our bachelors."

Peter Tork walks on a beach in bright daylight in this video, while it's night time right now. "Hi I'm Peter Tork. I'm originally from New York City. I play the keyboards, bass guitar, banjo, harpsichord in a band called the Monkees with my friends. The Monkees love my musical  touches."

He walks along the water. "I was a folk singer in Greenwich village, New York when I attended college."

Peter Tork stops in the middle of the beach water.  "I'm closest to my grandma, grams. She stayed with me during my Greenwich village days and sometimes after I became a Monkee. She's my biggest fan. She manages my fan club and visits record store to make sure they bought my records. I like music, friends, good food, beach walks, trips, and friendly people."

0o0

 

Mickey Dolenz walks along the outskirts of a carnival. "Hi I'm Mickey Dolenz. I'm originally from Los Angeles, California. I play the drums

for a band called the Monkees with my friends. And I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself!" He grins, playfully. "The Monkees love my distinct voice." He flips his hair  y tossing his head.

 Mickey walked forward. "I learned to play right handed and left footed.   In the studio the Monkees and I would try to crack each other up. One time the pranks escalated so far that I poured  a cup of ice on Don Kishnar's head without knowing who he was." Mickey chucked.

"Even though I sing more than make music I might own one of the first 25 moon synthesizers, the third synthesizer to ever be commercially sold. The others belong  Wendy Carlos and Buck Owens."

He sat  in  a feria wheel and it went up. "I like music, jokes, dancing, and girls with a sense of humor. "

0o0

Davy Jones walked around a cove. "Hi I'm Davy jones. I'm from Openshaw, Manchester, Lancashire. I played Artful

Dodger in a broadway production of Oliver. Im a lead singer in a band Monkees woth my friends." He stopped and leaned on a rock. "One night I saw the Beatles perform, I saw the girls going crazy, and I said to myself, this is it, I want a piece of that."

He smiled. "I lime long walks on the beach, the Beatles as you guessed, singing, a romantic date, and good food. Are you compatible with me?"

0o0Mike Nesmirh walked around an Airforce base. "Hi I'm Mike Nesmith. I'm from Houston Texas. My mother invented a typewriter correction fluid later known commercially as Liquid Paper. She on her way to build the Liquid Paper Corporation into a multimillion dollar international company and she'll probably sell it to Gillette when she's done." He smiled.

He started walking. "Without graduating from high school, I enlisted in the United States Air Force in 1960. I completed basic training at Lackland Air Force Base in San Antonio, was trained as an aircraft mechanic at Sheppard Air Force Base in Wichita Falls, Texas, and then was permanently stationed at a Strategic Air Command base near Elk City, Oklahoma. While in the Air Force, I obtained a G.E.D. and was discharged under honorable conditions in 1962."

He stopped walking. "I wrote songs and poetry in college. And I lay the guitar in a band informed with my friends, the Monkees. My favorite things are plating the guitar, the beach, my car, my wool knot cap, pizza, pop, and skates."

I stopped the video and looked at the Monkees sitting in the room. "You guys ready to meet the girls?" "

"Sure!" Mike propped up his feet and Peter leaned back.

"Well yeah," Davy smiled.

"Bring it!" Mickey sprung forward in his seat.


	3. So it begins

Jan smiled at the camera. "Our first contestant has submitted their form and is entered." She walked around the room and pushed Mickey's feet out of the way.

"She's from Texas and a musician in her own right, welcome Nicole Delaney." A girl with black hair and blue eyes walked in. "Hi y'all!"

 **"Hey"** the Monkees greeted.

"-Y'all" someone with a green knitted cap added at the end of the hi.

"Ok lets begin!" Jan turns to Nicole. "Come with me." Jan leads Nicole upstairs to the [**Monkees' room**](http://monkees.coolcherrycream.com/the-pad).

There were four beds. Two against one wall with 2 beaded curtains against windows and another 2 against the wall adjacent to it. That wall had a window. There is beaded curtained windows behind the beds of Mike and Mickey's beds. There was one stained glass window between Peter and Davy's beds.

There was a statue between Mike and Mickey's beds. A dress to the corner between Mike and Peter's bed. There was all sorts of art decoration and 1907 in large letters on the edge of Mickey's mattress. The walls are bluish-purple-cream-grey-biege(?) and the carept is green. 

Jan turns to Nicole. "What do you think of each Monkee's corner of the room? What does it say about them?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can answer in comments or private message, Nicole]

**Author's Note:**

> [You can do this by entering your applicaction of very basic information for your OC(self insert or reg)]


End file.
